


Feel Their Pain

by WishIWasFeliciaDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Child Abuse, I hate angst and you're gonna hate me, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Magic Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Rape/Non-con, goddamn is there so much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIWasFeliciaDay/pseuds/WishIWasFeliciaDay
Summary: Prompt: You are cursed with the ability to feel others emotional and physical pain when you two touch. You accidentally touch the new girl in school and black out. (I know it says new girl but I saw this as Cas and Dean so fuck off)Castiel Novak was cursed. A single touch could reveal the physical and emotional pain a person was feeling or had felt in the last week. He tried to avoid touching people as much as possible but it was hard. He tried, though.He meets the new kid by chance. Dean Winchester just needed a bit of help. Castiel gladly helped.What will be revealed by a single touch of the shoulder?Can Castiel help Dean and learn how to love without touch?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!!  
> The name is Fe and I am so excited for this story. I found the prompt on a Destiel group I am in on Facebook and someone suggested Dean and Cas for the prompt and I immediately started writing.  
> I don't have any clue what way I plan on taking this story but I can guarantee that it will have a happy ending because I am a sucker for them.  
> Please leave me some comments at the end of this chapter and let me know how it was and maybe some suggestions for the story. Like I said, I have a general plot but no set storyline.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Uhnnnnnnnnnnnn."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Castiel reaches over and slams his hand down on his alarm clock, shutting it off. 7:00 a.m. Time for school. As the tired teen reluctantly slides himself out of bed and over to his closet where he grabs his clothes for school, he wonders just how important school is if it means he can sleep in a bit longer. As much as he loved learning, he hated being in that dreadful building. Maybe he could just do online classes? Nah, he'd get way too distracted. Plus, he'd be stuck at home even more which he already hates. Admitting defeat with himself, he pads down the hallway to the bathroom and hops in the shower, getting ready for the dreadful day ahead of him.

 

The teen had a bad feeling about today. Like, something terrible might happen today. Although Castiel can't quite put his finger on why he has that feeling, he decides to think about all the many possibilities the day may hold. Maybe, he'll get mugged at school. Perhaps he will have a random test that he didn't study for. Whatever it is, it's starting to eat away at Cas' sanity. Well, what little of it he had anyway.

 

He tries to stop focusing on that sinking feeling and go about his normal routine. He finishes his shower and steps out, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking back to his room to dry and get dressed. The normal attire: black skinny jeans, a large jumper, and his worn out Converse. He checks his outfit in the mirror and nods once he deems it acceptable and then goes about putting a copious amount of product in his hair in an effort to tame it. It fails.

 

Castiel sighs before turning away from the mirror and grabbing his school bag, shoving his homework in it before zipping it up and slinging it on his back. He remembers to grab his keys, wallet, and phone before making his way downstairs to the kitchen where he hears his older brother, Gabriel, singing along to some stupid song while making pancakes. Castiel tries to sneak past him but is caught before he makes it to the door.

 

"Hey, baby bro! Why are you off in such a hurry?" Gabriel asks as he sprinkles some chocolate chips into his pancake.

 

"Just trying to get to school early enough so I don't have to deal with the rushing students," Castiel admits. He hated getting to school when everyone else did. It always ended badly for him.

 

"Okay but at least take some fruit or something. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Castiel sighs and walks back into the kitchen when he accidentally brushes Gabriel's skin and is overcome with sadness.

 

"Gabriel, why are you sad?" Castiel had a gift. Or a curse. Which ever you feel like calling it. Basically, he could feel the emotional and physical pain of a person by just a simple touch. Granted, it is only pain that has occurred within the last week of a person's life but a lot can happen in that time frame and, sometimes, Castiel will black out from how bad it is.

 

"How the-Nevermind. It's nothing, really. Just found out that Kali was cheating on me. I haven't figured out how I am going to break it off with her, yet," Gabriel admits with a tremor in his voice.

 

"You'll figure it out, brother. And I am truly sorry you are going through that." Gabriel gives Castiel a half smile at that.

 

"Thank you. Now, get going. Don't want to be late to being early for school." Castiel rushes out of the house and goes to his car that is parked in the street. He gets seated behind the driver seat and starts the car, jumping as he realizes he forgot to turn down the radio the last time he was in the car. He turns it down before he pulls out onto the street and begins the drive to school.

 

During the ride, he resumes thinking about what could possibly happen today. There was a possibility that he could run into one of his many bullies. Although he takes the ways that no one ever does to his classes, he seems to run into his bullies a lot. Alistair was the worst of them. The prick just loved to make people's lives a living hell. Ever since Castiel had come out in their freshman year of high school year, Alistair was constantly putting things like gay pornographic photos and other paraphernalia in his locker just to mess with him. Castiel always just rolled his eyes and threw away the mess, not bothering to confront the bully. He knew that would just cause more that he didn't feel like dealing with.

 

Castiel's beat up car pulls into the parking lot of Jefferson High. The brick building looms over, casting a shadow over the parking lot, causing it to look so much more scary than it actually is. Castiel pulls into his normal spot, basking in the calmness of the almost empty parking lot. He decides to eat the apple he grabbed in the car, not wanting to go into the building quite yet. As he sits in the driver seat of his car, he hears the rumble of another car approach his and turns to see a beautiful black car pull into the parking spot just 3 spots away from his. Castiel admires the car for a minute, watching as the car is parked and a tall person steps out. Albeit creepy, Castiel can't take his eyes away from the handsome teen that steps away from the drivers side of the car.

 

From where Castiel was sitting, he could see that the teen was at least six feet tall, an over-sized leather jacket hanging off his shoulders, completely hiding the frame of the boy. He had to be Cas' age. He had dirty blonde hair that was styled in such a way that looked like it was almost natural. Sadly, Castiel couldn't see much more of the handsome teen but he was determined to find this person around school.

 

Castiel immediately knew that the blonde teen was new. Jefferson High was a small school. Most everyone there had been living in this town and going to these schools for years. Everyone knew everyone. So, the pending question in Castiel's mind was, who is this handsome stranger?

 

Castiel shakes himself from his thoughts once the stranger walks away from the car and heads into the school. He looks down at the half eaten apple sitting in his hand and takes one more bite as he gathers his bag and opens the car door. He slings his bag over his shoulder as he quickly finishes the apple and heads up the large steps to the door of his high school. He tosses out the apple core in the trash can next to the heavy doors before entering and immediately being hit with a smell of teen depression and sadness.

 

He takes notice of the empty hallways and starts his walk to his locker, ready to get today over with. He stands in front of his beaten locker and turns the nob until it opens, going to grab for his chemistry textbook. Once the textbook is settled in his arm, he shuts the locker and is startled to see a body next to it. It's the stranger with the nice car.

 

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. I'm new here and I don't really know my way around. I was wondering if you could show me where the office was?"

 

Castiel is shocked to be seeing this handsome person so close. What he couldn't see before is right in his face. Freckles that were splattered all over the person -- Dean's -- face. Forest green eyes stare back at him as he waits for an answer Cas can't seem to find due to the beautiful human standing in front of him. Soon, though, Castiel shakes himself from his thoughts and clears his throat, trying to find the answer to the question he was asked.

 

"Um, it's kind of confusing. I could show you if you want. It'll be easier for you to find later on."

 

The stranger smiles a smile that could out shine the sun and nods.

 

"Yeah, could you? I would appreciate it so much."

 

Castiel smiles back and adjusts his belongings before starting the walk to the office. "Well, Dean. Let's get going. I'm Castiel, by the way. Most people call me 'Cas' but I don't mind either name."

 

Dean smiles and nods as he walks next to Castiel. "Nice to meet you, Cas."

 

Castiel looks down with a shy smile as he leads the way to the school's office, knowing the way practically by heart. He looks over at Dean and decides to try and make small talk.

 

"So, Dean Winchester. What brings you all the way to bum fuck Idaho?"

 

Dean chuckles at Cas' joke and looks down a bit. "Long story but my dad's work was moved here. Used to live in Lawrence, Kansas for the longest time but I guess you gotta go where the money is." Dean's eyes look a bit distant as he finishes his very brief answer. Castiel can't help but wonder what the boy is thinking. 

 

"Well, welcome to Jefferson High. It's nothing special. Your average high school, really. If you have any questions about where any classes are or anything about the school, in general, don't hesitate to ask me. I have been going to this school for all four years and know it like the back of my hand," Castiel looks up and sees the office, "Here is your stop. Nice meeting you, Dean."

 

Dean gives Castiel a small smile. "Thanks, man. I probably would have been wondering the halls trying to find this place." The handsome teen puts his hand on Castiel's shoulder in a thankful gesture and the boy tenses as he immediately feels pain course through every part of his body and sadness rush through his mind. Cas has never felt pain like this. Not even with the kid in middle school that was being abused by his dad. The pain hurts the most in his face and his groin and pelvic region. Cas falls to the ground and passes out, hearing Dean call out for him, wondering what the hell was going on.

 

The last thing Cas remembers feeling is a tightness in his neck, as if he was being choked and a sharp pain in his wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel talks to Gabriel about what that damn pain meant and what this new kid could possibly be going through.
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> MENTIONS OF:  
> RAPE  
> SEXUAL ABUSE  
> PHYSICAL ABUSE  
> SELF HARM  
> SUICIDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> I am so happy that you guys are liking the story so far!!  
> I have a general idea, as of now, what the plot will be like for this story and am so excited to write it.  
> Just know that this chapter will talk a bit about the pain that Cas felt when he touched Dean and what it means. Do note, Castiel lives with Gabriel after their parents both died in a car crash. I don't think that it is a part that needs to be talked about in the story itself but it is important. Gabriel is Castiel's legal guardian and is the person contacted if he faints at school.  
> This is going to be a pretty long chapter, again. I just never know how much I am going to write until I start writing and sometimes, I get carried away XD  
> Enjoy this chapter!! :)

_"I just want to see him. I was the one who found him. I deserve to know if he is okay."_

 

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester, but, unless you are family, you cannot see him. He is fine. We are just waiting on him to wake up and for his guardian to show up. Once he is out of my care, you can see him."_

 

Castiel groans as he slowly begins to wake, hearing some arguing outside his curtain. Who the hell was arguing? Where was he? The last thing Castiel remembers happening was fainting in the middle of the hallway at school. After being touched by the new kid, Dean Winchester. After feeling the worst pain he has ever felt from another human being that has touched him.

 

What the hell has this kid been through that caused this much pain?

 

Castiel slowly sits up and it finally registers to him that he is in the nurse's office, lying in a very uncomfortable bed. He lets his eyes become accustomed to the dim light of the room. He listens in on the conversation outside and realizes it is none other than Dean Winchester, himself, and the nurse. He clears his throat and hears the conversation come to a stop and the curtain open. The nurse walks into the space and looks straight at the teenager.

 

"Hello, Castiel. How are you feeling?"

 

"I feel fine. I don't think anything is really wrong. I just forgot to eat this morning. I'll just eat some crackers, drink some juice, and then I'll be fine. No need for anything else," Castiel was really trying to not get Gabriel brought into this. He was sure it was an effort that wouldn't pay off but it was worth the shot.

 

"I've already called your brother, Castiel. He is on his way. You can eat here in the meantime. No need for you to continue school for the day," the nurse gives the boy a stern look and he groans as he flops back down onto the bed.

 

"Fine. Can I at least speak to Dean? I know he is sitting out there. I heard you two arguing." The nurse gives a reluctant nod before motioning Dean into the small space.

 

"He can stay until your brother gets here."

 

Dean shuffles into the space and avoids eye contact with Castiel as he nods in understanding with the nurse. She walks out and back to her desk, waiting for the older Novak to arrive.

 

"Hey there, Cas. How are ya?" Castiel gives Dean a small smile at his concern and the nickname. They have barely known each other for longer than a morning and Dean is already concerned for him as if they have been best friends for years. He clears his throat as he shakes himself from his thoughts and readies his lie for Dean.

 

"I am doing fine. My head is a bit sore from the fall but I am fine. Just need some food in my system, I guess. I forgot to grab breakfast before leaving this morning." Dean chuckles a bit at Cas' response.

 

"Yeah you hit your head pretty hard. Was worried you cracked your skull or something. And I can ask the nurse for some fruit or crackers or something."

 

"That's quite alright, Dean. Thank you. My brother will most likely take me out for some food once he picks me up. Thank you for bringing me here." The boy blushes a bit at Castiel's praise.

 

"It was really no problem. I was worried. Never seen someone faint in front of me before." Dean runs his hand through his spiked hair nervously, chuckling in embarrassment.

 

Castiel can't quite keep his eyes from wandering to Dean's wrists when he does that. The boy wore long sleeves and Castiel had an inkling why. It wasn't a particularly cold day so a long sleeve was not necessary. Dean seemed to be wearing at least three layers: His leather jacket, an flannel over-shirt, and a black undershirt. He must be sweating profusely underneath those layers. No one really wears that amount of clothing unless they are freezing cold or trying to hide something; and with the pain Castiel felt in his wrists before he passed out, he had a bad feeling it wasn't because Dean was cold.

 

"I am still thankful, Dean. How could I repay you? I could maybe take you to a dinner as a thanks?"

 

Dean smirks a bit and looks up at Cas. "Are you asking me out, angel?"

 

It was Castiel's turn to blush. He starts to fiddle with the sleeve of his jumper and tries to avoid Dean's eyes.

 

"Well, you are very attractive. And I would love to get to know the man that helped me when I fell."

 

"I'd love that, Cas. How does eight o'clock tomorrow night sound? I saw this place on my way into town a bit ago and I have been dying to try it." Castiel smiles at Dean's response and nods. 

 

"It's a date," Castiel reaches over the bed and digs into his bag, finding his phone. He opens up a new contact and hands Dean his phone. He tries to avoid the touch of skin as he does, "How about you give me your number?"

 

Dean chuckles as he types in his number before passing the phone back to its owner. Just as he does, Gabriel's voice can be heard from the front of the nurse's office.

 

"Where is my brother?"

 

"I'm back here, Gabriel."

 

He looks to the opening of the curtain and watches as his brother rushes in, a concerned look on his face.

 

"Castiel! Are you okay? What happened?" Gabriel looks over after noticing that there was another person in the room. He looks over to his brother with a teasing look. "Who is this handsome fella?"

 

Castiel groans loudly at his brother's comment. "Gabriel, this is Dean Winchester. I fainted while talking to him and he brought me here to the nurse's office and made sure I was okay. Dean, this is my brother, Gabriel."

 

Dean extends his hand out to shake Gabriel's hand. He accepts and gives the teen a firm shake. "Well, Dean-o. Thanks for looking out for my brother here. It's much appreciated," Gabriel turns back to Castiel, "Are you ready to head out, baby bro?"

 

Castiel nods before looking over to Dean. "I will text you later today. Good luck with your first day, Dean. I can guarantee that you'll do just fine." Dean gives a shy smile, looking down at his boots, a blush creeping up his face.

 

"Thanks, Cas. I'll be waiting for your text. Feel better, man." With that, Dean grabs his stuff and walks out, not before waving to Cas one more time.

 

Castiel smiles before turning to his brother. "Let's go? I need to talk to you."

 

\----------------

 

The two Novak siblings were sitting in a booth at their favorite little diner in town, Gabriel munching on a waffle that had way too much whipped cream on it and Castiel, sipping on a cup of coffee. Gabriel finishes his waffle, setting the plate aside and turning to his brother.

 

"What was it you had to talk about, baby bro? You looked nervous."

 

Castiel set down his cup of coffee, taking a steadying breathe before looking to Gabriel.

 

"I'm worried. About Dean. I didn't faint today because I forgot to eat. I ate that apple I had grabbed this morning. I fainted because," Castiel pauses, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to him before turning back to his brother, dropping his voice to a whisper before saying, "Dean touched me by accident and the pain I felt was unlike anything I had ever felt before."

 

Gabriel's eyes go wide. "What kind of pain? Could you feel where?"

 

Castiel looks down at the table, focusing on a specific crack in it as he continues.

 

"I felt pain in my rear. Like I was being impaled. And I felt pain on my neck as if I was being choked. And then I was feeling pain in my wrists almost like a cut. I felt pain everywhere but those three places felt the most prominent; he must have felt that pain the most recent, maybe within the last two days," Castiel could feel himself tear up at the thought of what those different experiences were.

 

"Castiel," Gabriel takes a deep breath, "It sounds like Dean is in some kind of trouble. Impaled rear? Could be rape. Choking? Either being choked so he wouldn't talk or he tried to kill himself. And cutting pain in your wrist? Again, sounds like he either self harms or he tried to slit his wrists so he could kill himself."

 

Castiel snaps his head up at the thought of any of those things happening. He was trying to process how anyone could go through any of that. Especially Dean. He seemed so kind and happy from the short time Cas had known him already.

 

"Gabriel. What should I do? I can't pretend like nothing is wrong. That I don't know he is being hurt. That I don't know  _how_ he is being hurt. I have to do something. I have to talk to him somehow," Castiel's thoughts start to race through his mind as he tries to come up with a solution.

 

"I don't know how much you can do without revealing your power. You just met him; you don't know how he will react."

 

"I have to do something! I can't just do nothing!" Castiel tries to search for an answer in his coffee, "I have a date with him tomorrow. What am I going to do if he tries to hold my hand or kiss me? I'll feel all of that pain again."

 

"Wear gloves. Tell him you get cold easily and gloves help. If he tries to kiss you, just act like a tease and say you don't kiss on the first date."

 

Castiel ponders for a second before looking up to Gabriel.

 

"That could work. I'll try it," He takes a deep, shuddering breath before speaking again, "We need to investigate this. The pain I felt in my rear -- what we assume is him being raped -- was extremely prominent. It was as if it happened more than once. He could be getting sexually abused at home or something at an equal level of disgusting. It also felt like I was being punched in the face repeatedly. He may be experiencing physical abuse as well. I have to investigate this. I need to help him."

 

Gabriel looks to his brother one more time, seeing the look of desperation on his face, before pulling out his wallet and laying down some bills for the food and standing up.

 

"Let's get to work, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for another long chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter, though!
> 
> I am gonna try to put the next chapter up sometime this week. Praying that I can.
> 
> This next chapter might be more in Dean's POV so we can really see what is going on at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on at the Winchester household?
> 
>  
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNINGS*  
> Sexual Abuse  
> Underage Prostitution  
> Self Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> I am so sorry for taking so long for this chapter. Life has been a crazy one lately and I have had to focus on other things before I could focus on this. But, life isn't too bad right now so let's go!!
> 
> Please read this chapter at your own risk. It does go into detail about what Dean goes through on a pretty regular basis as his father decides to prostitute him out.

Dean Winchester was one hell of an enigma to the students of Jefferson High. He didn't talk to anyone all day after Cas left; he just went about his day and only talked when a teacher made him. But, it was almost three o'clock and time for him to go home. 

 

If he could even call that house a home.

 

The final bell of the day just rang out through the school and everyone was packing up their belongings and heading out, talking to their friends about what they should do after school. Some people went to their cars and some went to the bus. Dean was the last one to leave his class and the last car in the student parking. He was dreading going home.

 

He had one saving grace and that was the fact that he needed to pick up his brother, Sam, from the middle school down the road so maybe he could take them for some food instead of going home right away. Knowing Sam, though, he would want to get home and start working on his homework right away in his bedroom.

 

Dean pulls in front of the middle school and looks over to see Sam bounce down the steps to Dean's car and gets in with a huge smile on his face.

 

_At least he had a good day, it looks like._

 

"Dean! You would not believe my first day! I made a ton of friends! There's Jessica and Charlie and Kevin and Ruby although Ruby seems a little mean to other people but she was really nice to me," Sam continues to ramble on as Dean pulls out from the parking lot.

 

"That's nice, Sam. Hey, do you wanna go get some food before heading home? You could even get a head start on your homework there. I was thinking that diner we saw on the way in," Dean suggest, hoping that Sam will want to go.

 

"I want to but I need the computer for my homework and we only have that at home."

 

Dean sighs but nods in understanding and starts the drive to their house, panic continuing to rise in his throat the closer they get. Dad said he had a job for Dean tonight and knowing Dad, it wasn't up for debate whether Dean did it or not.

 

"Alright, maybe this weekend we'll get some food there."

 

Dean pulls into their driveway only five minutes after leaving the middle school, considering how small the town was. He saw that his father's truck was in front of the house with another car parked behind it that Dean did not recoginze and was tempted to back out and leave this place with Sam but didn't.

 

The boys step out of the car and Sam races to the door and upstairs to the computer room to get started on his homework while Dean looks around for their dad after shutting the front door. He peeks into the kitchen and, surprisingly, he isn't there. Dean turns to go look in the living room and when he finds his dad in there with someone next to him that Dean doesn't recognize, his heart stops and vomit threatens to come up his throat.

 

The men are talking but, once they sense that another person is in the room, they stop and look over to Dean.

 

"Hey, son. This is Justin. Someone I met from work. Why don't you come have a seat, we were actually just talking about you and the services you offer."

 

Dean's breathing is ragged as he walks over and sits next on the couch next to Justin, knowing the drill. When his dad says he met Justin from work, he knows what he means.

 

Justin looks over to Dean with a smirk that makes Dean's stomach flip in a not so good way and puts a hand on his knee. He keeps looking Dean up and down for a minute until he looks over to John, hand squeezing and going a little farther up.

 

"How much for two hours with him?"

 

Dean doesn't listen in for most of the interaction, trying hard not to vomit all over the place. He only tunes in when his dad says his name.

 

"Yes, sir?"

 

"Justin will be taking you to a motel just outside of town for the night. Go shower and get ready. Do not take too long. You know what to do."

 

Dean just nods before standing up and walking to the bathroom, his face expressionless and his mind going a million miles a minute. He knew what he needed to do before a job. So, he stripped and turned the shower on as hot as it could go and grabbed his products needed to "get ready". He scrubbed at his skin under the scolding stream of water and prayed that he make it through tonight. 

 

Once, he was out of the shower and had a towel around his waist, he went to his bedroom to put on what his dad called his "uniform". A pair of women's underwear, tight black jeans, and really big jumper that apparently makes Dean look feminine, which most of these guys liked. He pulled on his clean boots and then walked over to his mirror and styled his hair as best as he could before taking a deep breathe and grabbing his "work bag" before leaving his room. He walked over to the computer room and knocked before entering.

 

"Hey, Sammy. How is your homework going?"

 

Sam looks up from his home work and stretches.

 

"Not bad. I already finished math and am working on science right now," he takes a look at Dean's outfit and frowns a bit, "Are you working tonight?"

 

Dean tenses before answering, "Yeah. I'll be back for school, don't worry."

 

Sam smiled at Dean. "Okay, see ya then. Be safe."

 

Dean nods at his brother before backing out of the room and closing the door. See, Sam knows that Dean "works" but he thinks he just has had a job as a server or something else. He never truly understood what Dean did for "work". And he planned to keep it that way.

 

Dean takes one more deep breathe before walking down the steps and heading back to the living room where his dad and Justin are still talking. Once he is there, the two men stop talking and look up. Justin looks Dean up and down with an unnerving stare that he does not like. John speaks up.

 

"Well, I think it is time for the two of you to head on out. Justin will be taking his car and you can take yours, Dean. Justin will be checking into the motel and you will follow behind him, understood?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Good. See you in the morning," John looks over to Justin, "And I do expect payment up front."

 

Justin nods and takes out his wallet, pulling out cash and handing it to John. Dean, of course, will not see that money but the guys usually pay him as well once the job is done. Justin looks over at Dean with that same smirk on his face.

 

"Ready to go, sweetheart?"

 

Dean tries to even out his breath as he nods and follows Justin outside, looking back at his dad and the fact that the bastard is just counting his money and not paying attention to Dean.

 

The two drive out to the motel and Justin gets out of his car to get a room and Dean keeps on pinching his wrist, trying to feel pain before the inevitable numb feeling he gets with jobs.

 

Justin comes out of the office and motions for Dean to get out of his car. Dean does as he is told, knowing what happens if he doesn't listen to clients. They walk over to their room, Justin opening the door and Dean having a wave of nausea hit him as he walks in. 

 

The door closes and his night and fate are sealed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that chapter was long and intense. A little back story, Dean has been going through that since he was 14. He is now 17 and in his senior year so it has been an ongoing thing for 3 years. John decided that the best way to make money was to start prostituting his oldest son anywhere they went and once it caught wind that there was a teen prostitute in town and the authorities got ear of it, they would pick up and move.
> 
> I don't know when I will get the next chapter, hopefully sometime this week, but it will be mixed POV. Dean will probably start the chapter and Cas will end it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Dean holding up? 
> 
> And what is Cas' plan to help?
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> Sexual Abuse  
> Rape  
> Physical Abuse  
> Derogatory Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> Thank you so much for coming back for the next chapter. And I am so glad that you guys are liking the story! I haven't really written anything in a while so I was honestly hating my work but your guys' comments are so amazing and I love them so much. 
> 
> Please note any trigger warnings before starting this chapter. Enjoy!

The time that was bought finally pass. Dean always sets a timer on his phone so that, as soon as it is over, he can bolt from the room and get home. He learned the hard way not to stay too long after because some guys will take advantage of it.

 

Dean looks around for his clothes and gets changed into them quietly and slowly. Justin is asleep next to him, faced away from Dean. Just looking at him makes Dean want to vomit but he just grab his stuff and quietly leaves the room, wincing at the pain he feels as he walks out to his car.

 

Once in the safety of the Impala, Dean allows himself to break. Tears start streaming down his face as sobs rip through his throat. His whole body is shaking and it feels like it will never stop. He punches the steering wheel and dashboard just to feel some kind of pain that isn't the one throbbing in his backside.

 

After five minutes of nonstop sobbing, Dean finally looks up and out to the parking lot in front of him and takes a deep breathe before wiping his eyes and starting the car up and pulling out of the parking lot, driving back to his house.

 

Unlike when he is just driving around or is going somewhere with his brother, he doesn't play the radio. The car is silent the entire drive, giving Dean plenty of time to reflect on why he continues to let his father do this to him.

 

If it wasn't for Dean's "job", Sam wouldn't eat or have clothes or supplies for school or any sense of feeling somewhat normal in their fucked up life. Dean does it because John has expressed the fact that Sam is getting old enough to start doing it once Dean leaves and Dean will not have it.

 

Ever since the first time Dean did this what feels like forever ago, he has sworn that he will never let his dad bring Sammy into this. He decided that he wouldn't go to college but would, instead, start saving all the evidence against his dad as he could and take his brother away from John as soon as Dean was eighteen. Sam could live a normal life.

 

So, Dean sucks it up until the day he graduates. Sam doesn't deserve to go through what Dean went through so he won't. Not on Dean's watch.

 

\-------------

 

The drive back seems to take forever for Dean but he finally gets there when the clock on his dash reads 12:30 A.M. He notices that there are no lights on in the house but knows that his dad is still awake. Dean tries to calm the panic rising in his chest as he shuts off the car and gets out, walking towards whatever waits for him behind the front door.

 

He walks in and the stench of alcohol hits his senses like a slap to the face. Dean walks over to where the kitchen is and turns the light on to see his dad sitting there with a bottle of whiskey in hand and several bottles of beer across the table. John looks up to Dean and puts the bottle down as he stands up.

 

"So, did you give the man his money's worth? Or did you half ass it like you seem to be doing lately? I give the men my number and they tell me if you're doing a good job or not. I know when you fuck up, you worthless garbage," John spits in Dean's face as he is speaking, slurring his words as he is obviously drunk.

 

"No, I didn't do a bad job, sir. He said he wanted to call again soon and buy me. He liked me. I promise," Dean's voice gets frantic as his father stands up and starts walking towards him. He knew what was going to happen next but was really trying to prevent it. 

 

"Did he?" John mocked, "Well, if you're lying, I'll beat your ass and then use it how I fucking want like the worthless piece of ass you are."

 

Dean swallowed and clenched his fists at his side, remembering those kind of punishments all too well, the still fading bruises on his neck and wrists a reminder of that.

 

"Yes, sir. Can I go to my room, now?"

 

John grunts and goes back to the table, taking a drink from the whiskey sitting there.

 

Dean makes his way to his bedroom and doesn't even take his clothes off before laying on his bed and sobbing into his pillow, wishing he could just take a shower and rub the night off of him but knowing how his dad didn't like when he did that.

 

Soon enough, he stops crying and falls asleep. His phone pings with a text from an unknown number but he doesn't hear it.

 

_**From: Unknown Number** _

_**Hey, it's Cas. Hope you're okay. Can't wait for our date tomorrow night. I'll give you my address at school tomorrow. See you then :) goodnight.** _

 

\----Cas POV----------

 

Cas is at his desk late into the night trying to come up with a plan to help Dean. So far, he only has "Follow him wherever he goes" written down but that just makes him sound like a stalker and he is not okay with that.

 

He looks over at his phone and decides to text Dean, realizing that with all the planning and worrying he has been doing today, he forgot to text him.

 

_**To: Dean** _

_**Hey, it's Cas. Hope you're okay. Can't wait for our date tomorrow night. I'll give you my address at school tomorrow. See you then :) goodnight.** _

 

He hits send before setting his phone down and deciding that Operation: Help Dean aka New Kid is going to have to wait until the morning. Cas makes his way over to his bed when he sees something underneath it. He bends over and pulls out his old camera from when he used to be seriously into photography his sophomore year of high school. That's when an idea hits him.

 

Castiel puts his camera on his desk and heads to bed, excited to tell Gabriel his brilliant plan in the morning.

 

\------------

 

"That's a terrible plan."

 

Castiel is dumbfounded for a moment and doesn't know what to say to Gabriel after that. He just finished telling his brother his plan on how he is going to help Dean and he just totally shot it down.

 

"What do you mean? If he is being sexually abused that means that there is a pattern. All we have to do is set up small hidden cameras in his house. We can do it tomorrow during school. I am sure his dad works and he has school so the house will be empty. We set those up and go from there. You're a master at pranks so you would know how to hide something in the best spots. Especially cameras."

 

"It just seems so sketchy breaking into someone's house."

 

"Yeah but it is to help someone. Sometimes you have to break the rules to help out."

 

Gabriel sighed before giving his brother a pointed stare that made Castiel tense up. His brother seemed to be contemplating the idea but he didn't seem to be happy about it.

 

"Fine. We'll do it your way, for now. But if it goes sideways, we need to have a back up plan."

 

Castiel nods and calms down from the mild panic he was going through.

 

"Got it. Trust me, I already have back up plans ready. We just need to go get the cameras and the equipment."

 

"Okay and how in the hell are we going to afford that?"

 

"Well, I may or may not have saved all the money that Mom and Dad had given us along with what was left in their bank accounts before we left Boston," Castiel shrugs as if it's nothing.

 

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Gabriel hugs his brother before leaning back and smirking at Castiel, "We'll go to the store after school. Now get going. You don't wanna be late to being early for school."

 

Castiel chuckled at that before grabbing his bag and heading out.

 

"Oh! By the way, I do have a date tonight at eight so we need to be back before then."

 

"Yeah yeah a date with the person we are trying to save, I know. I'll make sure you are looking your absolute best tonight."

 

Castiel rolls his eyes before heading out to his beat up car and making his way to school.

 

His phone pinged with a message but he didn't look at it considering he was driving and didn't want to cause an accident.

 

_**From: Dean** _

_**morning, angel ;) i can't wait for tonight, either. school is gonna drag on forever until tonight. see you later :)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was another long chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Next chapter will be a lot less angst and more fluff for our boys so I can give y'all a break. I hope to have that chapter out tomorrow. I'd start working on it tonight but I have work :( 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
